


It's you

by clarkjoekent



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku finds his soulmate, twice.Naruto RarePair Week Day 4Prompt - Soulmate AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't choose which soulmate thing to write so I'm giving you guys both ideas. 
> 
> Chapter 1 - The word your wrist is what your soulmate is secretly obsessed with.  
> Chapter 2 - Both mates have the same mark, unique to only each pair.

The word ‘dogs’ was scrawled on Shikaku's wrist. His mother says his soulmate is probably an Inuzuka. She turned her nose at it and left him alone. There were at least 20 inuzuka kids at his school and he wasn't really too pressed into chasing them all down.

A few years after the academy the word changed to ‘rules’ which made Shikaku scratch his head.

"Who cares about rules that much?" 12 year old Shikaku showed his mark to Inoichi and Choza.

"I have no idea. Mine keeps changing between flowers and cats. I hate cats." Inoichi mumbled.

"Mine has been food. It always changes and always makes me hungry." Choza sighed. Today it was pork barbecue.

"At least you have variety, it jumped from dogs to rules. I have no clue now." He let his mind wander around but he couldn't think of anyone who fit.

"No Inuzuka cares about rules." Tsume laughed at him when he asked. He wanted to cover all of his bases. "You're like 5 you can wait to find your soulmate."

"I'm 12 fuck off." Shikaku glared at the new jonin and left the compound.

A year passed and it changed to "death".

"What the fuck?" Shikaku watched it change while he was on a mission. Inoichi and Choza just shrugged. "Maybe they aren't from the village?"

Shikaku shook his head and ignored the mark. He knew this obsession wasn't healthy but he also didn't want to know if his soulmate was an occultist like the weird guys from the church Asuma's team ran into.

When the Nara turned 18 the word ‘protect’ took death's place and Shikaku felt an overwhelming feeling of calm. Maybe his soulmate was just having a hard time. Then he felt upset he didn't try and find them.

Soon after Inoichi found his mate and so had Choza. Shikaku was forced to bypass the soulmate idea to make an heir for the Nara clan. His best friend Yoshino offered and soon he had a child.

One night while he held Shikamaru, trying to get the fussy toddler to fall asleep, he thought about what his secret obsession was. He loved shogi, his son, and his friends but he had no idea what he was truly obsessed with.

His son pushed through and started the Academy, with Choji and Ino. He was happy and bouncing around while his father walked him to class. Tsume's kid Kiba and an excited blonde were waiting for the little Nara. It made Shikaku happy knowing his son had friends.

"Shika!" The blonde turned around and smiled. Shikamaru let go of his father's hand and ran to give his friend a hug.

"Cute." Kakashi came up behind Shikaku, startling him. "My kid is friends with your kid."

Shikaku looked back at the blonde and realized it was Minato and Kushina's son.

"Naruto."

"Yup. I strong armed the third Hokage into letting me adopt him. Gave me a reason to live." Kakashi smiled warmly at the Nara before passing him to give Naruto his lunch box.

"Huh." Shikaku didn't know Kakashi was having a problem. Then again they only talk when Asuma brings him around for shogi. They graduated in different classes and while Shikaku heard about Kakashi’s life through the Shinobi grapevine, the Copy Nin has always had a smile on his face around him.

The Nara walked home, puzzled by the new information. It wasn't until he looked at his soulmark again when he realized who his soulmate was. The Nara raced to Kakashi's apartment and knocked on his door.

"I'm coming hang on!" Kakashi shouted behind his door. A few seconds later Kakashi opened his door to a red faced Nara.

"You." Shikaku pointed at Kakashi. "You are my soulmate."

Kakashi looked at the Nara with amusement. He moved to let Shikaku in and closed his door. "What makes you think that?"

"I did some math. You adopted Naruto 6 years ago right? Right after the attack?"

"Yeah?"

"You said he gave you a will to live."

"Mm." Kakashi sat on his couch listening to Shikaku's line of thinking.

"You love dogs."

"I do."

"You're my soulmate." Shikaku flashed his mark, the word "protect" was glowing red. He was right.

Kakashi looked at it and then took his glove off to show his mark. "Love" was glowing the same color.

"Well, this is interesting."

Shikaku didn't understand his mate's mark. "Love?"

Kakashi nodded "It's always been 'love'. It was hard to find who the hell was obsessed with love." He eyed Shikaku's wrist. "I guess mine changed?"

"Yeah, it was dogs, then death and then protection." Shikaku scratched the back of his neck, he didn't want to mention the death part.

"Ah yeah, that was a bad time." Kakashi pointed to his ANBU mark. The Copy Nin patted the spot next to him on the couch, summoning the Nara to sit next to him. "Guess we have some catching up to do. Soulmate."

Shikaku smiled and sat down. Halfway through Kakashi talking about adopting Naruto he understood why his obsession was love. 


	2. Who Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku is pessimistic about his mark. 
> 
> (Soulmates have matching marks unique to only the pair.)

Shikaku thought the idea of soulmates were stupid. He didn't understand the concept that people blindly followed what their tattoo pair was and then made a life off of it.

His mark was on the back of his neck and he was happy for it. He didn't have to constantly see it like Inoichi, who had it on his wrist, or Choza, who had it on the palm of his hand.

He would tie his hair up and ignore the whispers and wayward glances when he got older and still hadn't seen his soulmate. Part of him would cry out, upset he couldn't find the person the world chose for him. Then he would remember how his mother and father were and quickly kick the thought to the side.

Inoichi found his mate fairly quickly and Choza did while on a trip to the Steam Village. Shikaku met Yoshino at Choza’s wedding. Her mark looked similar but it wasn't the exact same. It also wasn’t blue. It was a dark color, she assumed hers died in the war so she stopped looking. She was incredibly distraught about it, not wanting to be the only member of her family not to find The One. He felt for her and decided to ignore the soulmate mark and marry her.

He had Shikamaru and life seemed peaceful. His son was starting school and the village was turning around from the Nine-Tails attack.

He wasn't expecting Yoshino's soulmate to arrive in the village as a Kiri shinobi. She looked at Shikaku expectantly and he signed the divorce papers. Who was he to hold her back. He wished her luck and she married the Kiri nin a month later. She and her new wife promised to stay in Konoha for the sake of Shikamaru

_ How noble. _

Yoshino was a constant reminder of the bullshit soulmarks put people through. At this point if he did find his soulmate he'd probably avoid them.

He had friends and lovers so he wasn't worried. He found a few other shinobi like him, or at least not really enthused about finding their soulmate. Kakashi was more of the "if they come then they come" whereas Gai thinks they are outside of Konoha wandering around in a daze trying to find him but he's stuck here.

_ Ever the romantic. _

Genma knows Raido is his but they haven't settled down yet. Izumo and Kotetsu didn't even know they were soulmates until they fucked. Shikaku was in awe of his fellow shinobi but he refused to back down.

Even when Shikamaru came home telling his father that his soulmate was Choji.

"People need the chance to fall in love not just settle." Shikaku found himself drunk in a full bar. Asuma's cigarette made the Nara's nose itch.

"I know Shikaku. Maybe you need to just throw abandon to the wind and find someone. I don't think Naras are used to being this alone." Asuma patted his friend on the back.

"You and Kurenai, did you two know?"

"Nope, we were put on the same team and we just kinda matched. For shits and giggles we showed each other our marks and we matched. I think this goes beyond just the mark. You just link the person. Like a puzzle piece."

"Gross." Shikaku took another shot and glared at his laughing friend.

"Seriously." Asuma put out his cigarette and helped the drunk pessimist home.

He woke up the next day incredibly hung over and he had to go out on an early morning mission. Thank Kami Inoichi, Choza, Tsume, and Kakashi knew what they were doing and Shikaku could ease out of his headache while following them.

The mission was quick. He found himself talking to Kakashi more, mostly about shogi and Shikamaru. Naruto was causing Kakashi headaches and he needed help. He didn't mind sharing tips.

Kakashi was the only one who could be at total peace next to the Nara. Most shinobi are too scared to be near him or like Inoichi, they know he would tell them off or set them straight if they had wayward opinions. Especially if it had to do with deer and trees. Kakashi just listens and engages. It was nice to be heard.

Shikaku was sent away for missions almost every week and then he was pushed into an office. Tsunade poked fun at his soulmate theories every time she dropped papers off. Hers died long ago and she found Shikaku selfish.

Years passed and he felt the time crunch. He asked Shikamaru if his soulmark was a different color than the normal blue. Shikamaru told him it wasn’t. 

“Just be patient Dad.” 

He was patient, until the Pain attack. Shikamaru glanced at Shikaku’s mark and told him it was red. Dead shinobi were abundant on the newly flattened Konoha. It could be anyone. He felt his chest tighten and tears formed in his eyes. He lost them and they were here the whole time.

Pain died and Naruto got whoever was controlling Pain to bring everyone back to life. His soulmark turned light blue again. His heart lifted and he decided to change his mind. He wasn't going to look for them but he was going to try harder.

Tsunade sent Shikaku and his team with Gai and Kakashi on a mission to Suna. Gaara needed their help tracking someone. Inoichi led the group into the hot desert and Shikaku quickly realized he was overdressed.

They stopped to take a break on a sand dune. Shikaku chugged one of his many bottles of water while Choza gave them an estimate of how much longer they'd be travelling.

Kakashi's face made a rare appearance, he too was burning up. He let some of the cool water drip down his chin. Shikaku was enticed.

"Suna has to be getting - " Inoichi came up behind the drinking men and stopped mid sentence.

"Getting what?" Shikaku turned to his friend who looked stunned.

"You and Kakashi." Inoichi smiled.

"Us what?"

"Your soulmarks are the same, and on the same place." Inoichi poked the back of both of their necks. Shikaku looked at Kakashi.

"You didn't know what your mark looked like?"

"Maa, I had it covered for most of my life. I don't look at it all the time." Kakashi shrugged. It was just under his hairline making it hard to see it next to his silver hair.

Shikaku remembered his mark turned red and Kakashi was dead at the moment. "Hm. It really is you."

Kakashi pulled his mask up and eyed Shikaku. "Is that a bad thing still?"

Shikaku watched Kakashi stand up and stretch. His shirt riding up and muscles standing out.

"No. I don't think it is." The Nara smiled.


End file.
